No Control
by LipstickSmear
Summary: Written from a request. A Emma, Robin and Snow threesome. Questionable consent and possible incest. A spell is cast causing everyone in town to mindlessly fuck the nearest person, or people. Hope you enjoy.


A/N: written from a request. Questionable consent as they aren't controlling what they're doing because of the spell. Kind of incest between Snow and Emma. I hope you read and enjoy.

* * *

A spell was about to be cast on Storybrooke, a spell which would change friendships, relationships and marriages. The lust spell was about to be cast, causing everyone in town to need to fuck the first person they saw after the spell had begun. The people of the town didn't know it was coming, except for the person who was casting it.

* * *

20 minutes before the spell

Emma, Regina, Hook, Robin and Emma's parents were all at the sheriff office. They knew something was happening in town, someone was planning something. They all had decided to meet to see if they could find who was messing with the town and what they were trying to do. They talked for a couple of minutes before Regina piped up, "me and David will go to my vault to see if there are any clues." "I'll come with you, you could do with an extra hand, just in case," Hook added holding up his good hand as a little joke.

Regina was going to protest but knew this wasn't the time. The three left leaving Emma, Robin and Snow in the office. Emma pulled out her phone to ask Henry how his date was going with violet, he text back a minute later saying it was going great. "I'll go on look out, you two look for clues," Emma stated boldly before walking out of the door.

* * *

She didn't even get to the station door before she fell to the ground unconscious, just like everyone else in town. When they all woke nobody knew what had happened, but they knew they felt different, they felt very different.

Robin woke up and saw Snow getting up across from him. He didn't see Snow like he had before, he looked at her and felt turned on, enough so that his next move was definitely going to be regretted later. He leaned forward and kissed Snow, hard and passionately. Snow kissed back with no thought of she was married with two kids, David's kids.

Snow and Robin took little time undressing each other, biting and kissing at each other's lips and necks. They were now both just in underwear. That's when Emma walked back into the room. Emma looked at Robin first then at Snow, she wasn't discussed, she was horny. Without thought she walked over to Robin, grabbed his chin and kissed him hard. Robin reciprocated the kiss and began to take some of her clothes off.

Emma and Snow hadn't done anything to each other yet as Robin was doing amazingly on the both of them. Then more clothes came off, first Emma's bra, unclipped by Snow. Then came off Snow's. Both woman knelt down and began to slowly pull down Robin's boxers. Robin was already very erect when he was released from the boxers to not only be grabbed by Snow's hand, but by Emma's too.

They were softly stroking up and down his long peice. Then Emma turned to Snow, the spell still completely in effect. They leaned in to each other, kissing like they had done minutes before with Robin. It was wrong, but Emma and Snow didn't know that, and they certainly weren't going to stop.

They quickened their hands on Robin for a few minutes, then stood back up. They pushed Robin to the desk and made him sit atop. Emma kissed Robin whilst Snow stood lower down his body, licking and sucking the top of Robin's member. Emma and Snow both then left Robin once more to join in a kiss. As they did so they both pulled each other's panties down so all three people were now fully naked.

Once the kiss broke the two woman returned to Robin. They climbed on top of the fairly large desk with Robin. Emma grabbed his member again and began to rub. Robin pulled Snow closer to his face, signalling her slightly to sit on his face. She did so and Robin started to lick. Emma sucked on Robin's peice a little before moving herself above him, her hot sex lightly brushing against Robin's length, causing both Robin and Emma to moan.

Robin got rougher with Snow, sucking and lightly biting to get moans out of her. Emma lowered herself, allowing Robin to slip inside her, morning in delight. She took a second to let herself get used to Robin's size before moving her hips up and down, forming a rhythm as she did so.

Robin brought his hand up to Snow and pushed one into her. All three were moaning, tension growing inside them. Emma quickened the thrusts and Robin added another finger. They were all so close that it took seconds for then all to roll over the edge. Snow first, Robin following not even a second later, then Emma as Robin unloaded inside her. They didn't move away till they had all calmed, they all stood and Emma and Robin went back to kissing while Snow rubbed Robin's wet length.

After a couple of seconds they all fell once more, unconsious as the spell wore off. They woke again, naked and very close to each other. Emma was the first to panic, on one side he best friends boyfriend and true love. On the other her mother. She grabbed her clothes to cover herself. Snow was next to grab her clothes, realising what she saw. Then Robin did so.

"What just happened?" Robin was the first to speak, knowing Emma definitely wasn't going to and seeing Snow in a speechless state. As they all got dressed Snow replied, "someone must of done something to us...to make us do...well...this." She pointed to all three before she saw the look in Emma's eye. Emma looked broken, she didn't know how this could of happened.

Once they were all dressed they went looking for other people. As they walked out of the door they found Regina, David and Hook looking just as confused and guilt ridden as themselves. "What happened?" Snow asked, mostly to Regina. "I don't know but we need to find out, or more things like this could happen." All six people knew what Regina meant by 'this' and knew she was right.


End file.
